And That's What Happened
by DarkTeleknsis616
Summary: Ummm yeah sooo. this first part of my first fan fiction evahs has some romance then some humor.. cant tell anymore than that! oh yeah and sorriez for the confusion ummm this a Fanfic between one of my OC characters who is female and Shad. clarify things.
1. Chapter 1

Hiiiiiiiii! I'm a nooooooooobbbbb! Cause this is my first fanfic story! Soooo yeah….. Here I goooooo…….But I think its tiny……

The Party : Chap. 1: Hotness!..disturbed...

Nightmare…nightmares…please…..help me….I'm falling… help…..

"Hey!" Wake up! Geez, stop drooling all over the couch…."That was Shad's voice!!! I woke with in an abrupt start. "I mean look… Hey what's

wrong" He asked, aware that my already crimson colored eyes were red on the whites. A clear sign I had been crying my eyes out, which I almost

never did. "Nuthin..." I said and started desperately trying to wipe my eyes with the sleeves of my pajama shirt. "Well it doesn't look like 'Nuthin'"

he said. He then walked behind the couch and wrapped his arms around my neck, caressing me. I started to blush when his breath tickled my ear

and he asked "Does that feel better?" I turned my head around ever so slightly, just enough to face him and gaze into his equally crimson colored

eyes. "Maybe… after this…" I closed my eyes and moved closer and…and…..

OH MAH GAWD!!!!!!WELLL IF IT ISN'T THE LUVLEY COUPLE!!!!!! AWW COME ON GO AHEAD AN KISS HER ALREADY!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!

It was like the whole mood turned white, sank 50 below, froze over 3 times and shattered into innumerable pieces. We froze mid air in our kiss

to paradise, and stared daggers at the fuck off asshole in the doorway to the living room. Of all times why, why! now… As I was pondering this

question, Shad was shoving Knux the idiot into the wall. When I finally could not think of any reason, I decided to go back to sleep, very, very

frustrated. Despite the noise of Shadow killing Knuckles of course.

* * *

oMG THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVERS!!!!!

aLL SONIC CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA!

MITZUKI,MOTTO,MARU,ZETSU,NEGAMI, AND THE CATS ALL BELONG TO MEEEHHHH!

I REALLY HOPE U GUYS LOVE IT!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Good food horrible people

Authors notes:

I apologize for my lazy arsedness…….. Blam and impale me as much as you want…

"Hey! Order for table 13! Large fries and a milkshake!" Felix yelled. "Mitzuki, are you going to get this?" "Yeah, sure." I called from the back of the kitchen. 3 hours after the horrible (but good) incidents that occurred at my house, I had gotten up, dressed in my "work uniform", took Shad's motorcycle (I think he's still pissed), and drove to my job. I'm a waitress and maid AND entertainer. My job is at the biggest cyber café in Social Square: Galaxia Café. The only reason I work here is 1- it's close to my house, 2- the pay is about 30 to 40 bucks an hour, and 3- my friends work here. But other than that I would never want to come to this place again except for a cup of coffee. We all have to wear these fetish-like maid costumes. Y'know. The ones with the short frilly skirts, plunging neckline, and copious amounts of lace, ribbons, and ruffles. God help me. And for me, since my long jet-black hair, with a white bang reaches, down past my thighs, I get pigtails. The braided ones. Damn. Anyway, Galaxia has the largest Wi-Fi Signal in the entire square. And as the newspaper puts it, 'The most delicious pastries and sexiest waitresses.' Go figure. But, today was different. Bad different. As I was taking the tray to table 13, I saw the devil. Or his wife at least. No, I'm pretty sure it was the devil. She was just sitting there, typing on her burnt orange computer. When I saw her, I felt my heart turn into a sharp rock and lodge into my throat. Sally. Princess Bitch. I was trying not to chuck a table at her evil self. But I was at my job, so I had to treat her like a customer. A female customer. Oh God. "Hello, welcome to Galaxia Café Is there anything I can get for you today?" I said through the grimace of a smile. Sally looked up at me and smirked at me. That's when everything went to hell in a hand basket.

Omg I hope you guys liked it

Srry for not updating!


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 Hell in a Hand basket

* * *

Its not going to be an intense fighting scene….nuff said

* * *

Sally, after I had addressed her of being a customer without getting violent, said, "Oh you have a job now? I guess the condition was to wear

that gaudy, perverted type dress, right?"That tore it. Even though I don't like the dress, I can stand Sally's voice only for so long. "No, Sally," I

said through a bitter sweet smile "but your job probably pays you to act like a bitch to your customers all day long. Not to mention you have to

work with that trashy computer that you scavenged from the dump. Or was it the land fill?" She smirked again this time uglier and….she pushed

the tray of food onto me. I stood there, sticky with milkshake and fries sliding down my apron. I think that she just bought the stuff just to

dump on me. Now some people were watching out of the corners of their eyes. Some whispering. Felix came out from the kitchen, to throw

Sally out or fire me but, Rouge held him back. "This might be interesting." She whispered. I felt Amy bore into the back of me head with her

pleading gaze from the employee lounge door. Because she knew what I was about to do. But I didn't. Instead I took the napkins off of Sally's

table, wipe off my dress, looked at her dead in her blue eyes with my crimson ones, and said "Thank you for visiting. Now, please go back to

you ungodly hell hole you call a house." All with a smile, baby. Now, she looked pissed. She slammed down her laptop, grabbed her purse and

approached the door. "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." I muttered sweetly. People were still staring, but most were grinning. I

stepped out of the mess that Sally made, went to the utility closet beside the kitchen door, got a broom and mop, and went back to clean the

mess. I heard Amy take a deep breath of relief. Felix whistled long and low at what just happened. Rouge chuckled a bit. Somewhat typical day.

Just the devil came to screw things up.

* * *

Yay 2 chaps in 1 day

Yay im gonna go to bed

~hits ground~

Round 2 coming up 2 morrow


End file.
